


You came to me in the dead of night

by Elpiniki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, First Time, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by When what's Right is Wrong, Loss of Virginity, Poefic, Suggestive Themes, Writen for an au of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: A poetic conversation between Hermione and Draco, on the precipice of their first sexual encounter. Every time one speaks, they come closer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	You came to me in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When What's Right Is Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249126) by [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8). 



> Also shared with so much LOVE to all the groupies down at the [Rights & Wrongs](https://www.facebook.com/groups/rightsandwrongs/) central! (not your ordinary FB group, come join the madness!)
> 
> If you unleash your imagination or are up for some really suggestive potery, it can be read as a standalone.  
> However, to really understand what's going on, I believe you need to read the one-shot first...there are some subtle (and not so subtle) references to their history and characterisation specific to that story and the [Rights and Wrongs series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007625).
> 
> Strength of pauses while reading: change of stanza > period (.) > semi-column (;) > comma (,) > dash (-) > change of verse without a period.

**~You came to me in the dead of night~**

**Hermione:**

You come to me in the dead of night.

A shy colour on your face.

Beautiful and pale and morose.

Your eyes fiddle with the candle lights.

They are everywhere but here

in the centre of my womb where anxiety lives.

It can be quenched only by your purpose,

but all you do is read.

A word over and over and over again -

Wrong

Wrong

Wrong

Well, _how can I make it right?_

**Draco:**

My steps are lead

My head is lead

My throat is lead

Your nightclothes.

Fuck. Your nightclothes.

**Hermione:**

You talk about guilt and fire ablaze.

And all I want to talk about, is the dream I once had of you.

Under me, over me, within me.

Taking the coverage I wear.

Not because I want to;

but because I need to.

Or so I’ve been told.

**Draco:**

The room, _your_ room, collapses into simplicities;

There is a girl, in her nightclothes.

And a bed, partially made.

There are curtains that hide nothing.

And a window that shows much.

And then, there is your mouth.

That talks sense.

Makes sense.

Is sense.

Your mouth. _On me._

And my eyes. _On you._

**Hermione:**

The seconds tick hard on the clock minute hands.

And all is translated to _fifteen_ ;

the minutes, the water drops, my heartbeats.

Fifteen, are the times your grey doesn’t penetrate my hazel brown.

Tempus fugit beats the arithmacy of my heart.

And exposed is what I feel, only when you look at me.

_Don’t, look at me._

**Draco:**

I pass through your door twice

when once was hard enough.

And you give me something to drink.

Something to numb.

As if anything could soothe the crackling of the fire.

The fire you can only start.

There is nothing soft in there for you.

Nothing soft and nothing bland.

I’ll drink nothing else but you tonight.

**Hermione:**

The walk to the bed is as hard as being born;

a business exchange I cannot preside.

So I focus on the dreams of you,

of streaks of light complying to physics and quidditch days

and proud spines.

Of fingers searching for purchase and purpose

secretly into the night.

And now is the time you should really stop talking and start undressing.

**Draco:**

I swallow and try to push down more than spit.

Regrets, fears, longing. Apologies.

The trembling of my hands.

I want to touch your curls, your cheeks, your cunt.

But I cannot deliver what you don’t want to receive.

**Hermione:**

When shall we come to the understanding of the mind?

When shall we come to the understanding of the flesh?

Breach my mind and take my flesh.

You can have, because I let you.

I breathe, because you let me.

**Draco:**

_Look at me._

**Author's Note:**

> I was strangely overwhelmed by that one-shot, so this needed to be done.  
> I'm new to the fandom so my deepest thanks for reading and/or reviewing! I wholeheartedly accept either <3  
> xLP
> 
> And YES, you non-existent meticulously observant fan of my poems.. I *did* self-plagiarise myself on the verse 'searching for purchase and puprose', which was born for my poem La petite mort. But I just LOVE it! So there. Good catch. Pat, pat on the back! Much love! :*


End file.
